


A Thousand and One Ways

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Silver Millennium Era, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Pluto tries to change time to stop the fall of the Silver Millennium to absolutely no avail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand and One Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Thou shalt not change time.

Serenity and Endymion met. The Moon Kingdom fell.

Again.

She convinced Queen Serenity to have her daughter fostered on Mercury. The Moon Kingdom fell.

Again.

A court disgrace she engineered and Beryl never met Endymion. The Moon Kingdom fell.

Again.

She set up Sailor Venus, the captain of the princess's guard, with Kunzite, captain of the prince's. The Moon Kingdom fell.

Again.

Sailor Pluto seduced Endymion herself so he'd never meet Serenity. The Moon Kingdom fell.

Again.

She warned the king of Earth about Metallia. The Moon Kingdom fell.

Again.

She warned all the planets of the Silver Millennium about Metallia. The Moon Kingdom fell.

Again.

She convinced Queen Serenity to welcome the union of her daughter and the foreign prince and the king of Earth to agree to the alliance. The Moon Kingdom fell.

Again.

Serenity and Endymion met. The Moon Kingdom fell.


End file.
